


Am I doing the Right Thing?

by AdlanielRachel



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, The Legend of Hercules
Genre: Car Sex, Choices, Commitment, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Love, No petrol, Not movie based - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Rain, Reality world, Rubbing, admittance, car fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel





	Am I doing the Right Thing?

"Its a long way from home, Kellan. You sure you want to go there?" Jamie asked looking over at his so called 'friend ' who was sitting at the passenger's seat. 

"I am sure about it Mr Dornan." Kellan said it sarcastically, "I have said that I wanted to and I had promised them." Kellan said crossing his arms, leaning his forehead on the car window. Jamie watched Kellan as he sighs. 

"Kell, you told me before that you didn't like to go for an arrange date. Why do you agree to this now?" Jamie asked as the steer his car to the parking lot for some rest before continue driving. 

"My parents are complaining that I am old enough to get a mate." Kell said watching Jamie, "They are worried I won't have a company in future, Jamie. So, seeing that they are old, I want to fulfil their wish, Jamie." 

Jamie stayed silent watching his friend. Well, what Kell said is true. Even his own parents had asked him to get a partner. Kellan stayed silent watching the droplets of rain pouring on the car window. He turned to Jamie. Jamie was his close friend since they were 13. No one had understand him more than Jamie Dornan, the person whom Kellan Lutz had always be with him no matter he is sad or happy. He sighs. 

"Shall we get going?" Jamie asked starting the car engine. Kell nod. 

Jamie drove on without saying a word. For hours of drive, both of them were silent. Jamie took a peak at Kell who was fast asleep. He thought of the girl whom Kell was about to meet. She must be quite bossy that Kell have to go all the way to meet her. As he was driving, the car stopped in the middle of the road. Jamie switched off the car engine and noticed that the oil tank was empty.

"Great!" Jamie groaned softly causing the sleeping Kell to stir. 

"What is it Jamie?" Kell asked looking up at Jamie. Jamie smile as he run his palms on Kell's soft cheeks. 

"Sorry I woke you up, Kell. The oil tank is empty. I am afraid we won't reach there on time." Jamie said looking at his friend.

"I see. Anyway, forget the meet." Kellan said looking up at Jamie.

"But......Kell......." 

"Jamie, I am being selfish. I am sorry you have to drive this far for me. Jamie..." Kellan said holding his palms on his looking up into Jamie's eyes. "I made up who I want." 

Kell 's words cause Jamie to look up at him. He couldn't belive what he is hearing.   
"I want you Jamie Dornan. No one can understand me better than you do. Since High School, I always wanted to tell you.............."

Before Kellan could say a word, Jamie pulled Kellen close to him ignoring the rain and sound of Thunder and kissed Kellan on his lips deeply causing Kell to moan.

"You are mine! My one and only dream! Mine!" Jamie said as he loosen Kell's seatbelt pulling him even closer, "You have no idea how long I have been drooling over you. I love you so much, Kellan Lutz." Jamie said climbing towards Kell's place causing Kell to giggle watching Jamie pulling him close to him.

"I am all yours Jamie. Jamie Jam. Jam Jamie, I am always yours. Yours forever." Kell said running his fingers in Jamie's hair.

"Jam huh? Why don't we go to the back seat?" Jamie asked and before Kellan could answer, he dragged Kellan behind with his strength laying him down on the couch. 

Kell giggled softly as he ripped off Jamie's jacket without hesitation.

"Dude! Kell! That was my first edition jacket!" Jamie said as he looked down ripping off Kell's jacket as he kissed his bare skin roughly.

"Same goes to me! That was my most expensive jacket, Jam!" Kell screamed but was silence when Jamie caught his lips pushing his tongue into him. Kell moaned as he ran his fingers among Jamie's hair pulling him even closer. 

Jamie smirked hearing his lover moaned. He run his fingers down his lovers pants teasing his partner massaging the small bulge which was formed and the half erected length. Kell moaned arching backwards more.

"Stop teasing me Jamie." Kell screamed as he tighten his grip on the cloth on the couch. Jamie smirked ignoring him as he rubbed more feeling the bulge getting harder and harder. 

"Kell, you know how much I wanted to do this with you? I loved you so much you know that, Kell. Kellan. Oh my god!" Jamie moaned as he removed both of their pants rubbing themself on each other. Kellan moaned louder as he pushed himself close to Jamie.

"Jamie. Faster... Argh! Um..." Kell moaned but was silence by Jamie who was hungry for his kiss. Jamie smirked watching his lover as he rubbed more and faster till both of them had spilled their seeds together. 

"Um.. I love you so much Kell. No one can replace you. I love you Kellan Lutz." Jamie said wrapping his arms around Kellan and kissed his neck more.

"I love you too Jamie Dornan." Kellan said as he returned the hug falling asleep next to his lover waiting for a new day.


End file.
